Investigation
by Impulse5
Summary: Two FBI agents are investigating Mike's murder, but they are actually investigating Richard Clayton's real plans for John Clayton Jr.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tarzan related characters nor characters, locations, logos, from Mutant X. However I do own Carli Connors and Andy Harrison.  
  
* * *Prologue* * *  
  
My name is Andy Harrison, I am twenty-eight years old. I am not human, I am a creation called an Annex. A multi-powered genetically repaired human, me and my sister, Carli Connors, were made at a corporation called Genomex by a maniacal man named Mason Eckhart. Later, I met Emma DeLauro, not an Annex but also a creation from Genomex. She left her home and came with Carli and I to New York City to help a man named John Clayton Jr. who had survived twenty-years in a jungle until he was rescued by his crazy uncle Richard Clayton, president of Greystoke Industries. John met a police officer named Jane Porter, who helped him and hid him with John's aunt, Kathleen Clayton. Our assignment, from our new bosses is to help John adapt to the city.   
  
* * *Chapter One* * *  
  
Nicki Porter shifted nervously from foot to foot, watching the television set. Jane rushed inside and stopped dead in her tracks next to Nicki. "What happened?" Jane exclaimed. "What'd I miss?"  
  
Nicki turned off the T.V. and turned. "Nothing! It was all a dream . . . I'm writing hate mail to the writers of Days of Our Lives!"  
  
Jane's head dropped. "I can't believe I threw away my lunch for nothing!"  
  
"I skipped out on a study session with Jack Tompson!"  
  
"Who's Jack Tompson?" Jane asked, intrigued.  
  
"Just this guy in one of my classes," Nicki replied, embarrassed that she had said anything.   
  
"OK," Jane replied, catching that Nicki didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I'm going back to the station, Sam will kill me if I miss this witness."  
  
"Witness to what?" Nicki asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Some girl was snatched out her house last night, there's a witness. But he's a pretty seedy guy, doesn't want to tell anything unless we give him something in return."  
  
"So, does Sam get to be the bad cop this time?" Nicki joked.   
  
"Nope . . . I'm going to be late, I'm going to see John."  
  
"OK. Tell him I said hi."  
  
"Right," Jane grabbed her cell phone on the way out and shut the door behind her.  
  
* * *New York Police Deparment* * *  
  
Jane walked inside from the elevator. She spotted to leather coat wearing people, one man and one woman. The woman had shoulder length red hair wearing red sunglasses, the man had black-reddish hair and emerald green eyes. Sam stood up in a hurry. "Jane, this is Agent Andy Harrison and Emma DeLauro. They're here to---"  
  
"Investigate Michael Foster's murder," Andy interrupted. "The Chief contacted us as soon as they found out that the witness hasn't been at his apartment for the past week."  
  
"What?" Jane exclaimed.  
  
Emma placed a hand on her arm. "Relax . . . the man hasn't been seen at his apartment for the past week. We believe that someone has abducted him for the information. He was last seen leaving with a man that is employed by Richard Clayton of Greystoke Industries."  
  
Jane's heart leaped. 'That bastard, he took that guy' she thought 'I'm going to talk to that son of a bitch'.  
  
Andy heard her thoughts and smiled a little. "It is OK. We'll find him."   
  
Jane nodded. "Well, if you excuse us, we have a witness in custody for a short period of time," Jane excused.  
  
Before Andy left, he knew this was a tme to bring his sister into play. "Ms. Porter, I looked on your file, and it said that you have an eighteen-year-old sister."  
  
"Yes?" Jane asked, not knowing what this was about.  
  
"I'm new in town, I have a fifteen-year-old sister. Who needs a babysitter."  
  
"I'm not sure Nicki will like doing that," Sam mentioned.  
  
Emma and Andy both sensed Jane's restraint. "I pay cash?" 


	2. Introduction

* Jane's Apartment * *  
Nicki groaned and groaned. "You want me to watch a fifteen-year-old  
girl?"  
Jane nodded. "For cash . . . and I'm sure you need it. You don't have  
a job."  
"I know I don't, but I remember me at fifteen. Addicted to fluffy  
music and watch Boy Meets World reruns."  
Jane gave Nicki a look. Then, the doorbell rang. "That'd be her, you  
be nice. I'll be here for a while before I go meet Sam."  
Nicki nodded and plopped down on the couch. Jane opened the door; the  
girl was about five foot-seven inches, with brunette hair and  
mysteriously robotic aqua eyes. "You must be Carli."  
Carli nodded. "Yup, that's me. Jane Porter?" her eyebrow shot up.  
"Yeah, that's Nicki. She's your baby---"  
"She's not my babysitter, you're my watcher," Carli corrected. "I'm  
only here because Andy and Emma are totally twitching about my safety."  
The only reason I am here is to lead you on the trail that Andy and Emma  
are watching John for a while, she thought.  
"OK," Jane said. "Why don't you sit on the couch with Nicki? I'll be  
right back."  
Carli didn't say anything but nodded and walked to the couch and sat  
down. Nicki turned around and faced Carli. "So . . . where did you used  
to live?"  
"L.A."  
"You don't look like Andy much," Jane replied as she unplugged her  
cell phone, she rapidly changed her mind about staying for a while.  
"We're adopted," Carli said, she was used to telling a lie about their  
heritage.  
"So, what kind of music do you like?" Nicki asked. "Hilary Duff?"  
Carli almost choked on herself. "No!" she exclaimed. "Good Charlotte  
and Fefe Dobson."  
"I like Good Charlotte and Fefe Dobson too!" Nicki said.  
Well, duh, sweetheart. I read your mind. But Fefe Dobson is cool,  
Carli thought. "No way!"  
  
Kathleen's Apartment  
  
Jane walked through the jungle looking greenhouse. "John?" she asked.  
"Are you there?"  
She heard the trees' leaves ruffling. "John?" she repeated.  
There was a whoosh and then John was crouched on the ground after he  
landed from the tall platform above the trees. Jane stepped back a  
little.  
"John, there you are," she mentioned.  
John looked deep into her eyes and his eyebrows inched closer to the  
top of his nose. "You're worried," he stated.  
Jane nodded. "A girl, she's missing from her home. She was taken while  
she was sleeping."  
John nodded solemnly; he was a little disappointed that Jane came just  
to tell about a girl. But she's in trouble. Jane would like it if he  
helped. "I can help you find her." 


End file.
